


Call me Cas

by RedheadShenanigans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Boy Castiel (Supernatural), Bad Boy Dean Winchester, Bad boy cas, Creampie, Destiel Smut Brigade, Destiel kissing, Fast and Furious, Fucking, Graphic Description, High School, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, cas top, fucking at school, i'm tired and i'll tag more tomorrow, some emotion, tattoo cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedheadShenanigans/pseuds/RedheadShenanigans
Summary: Dean wants Cas but can't even look at him, one day he finds the courage and it's everything he wants from the high school, badboy covered in tattoos.





	Call me Cas

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by fangirlKC- https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/32522985?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_172353332
> 
> Thank you for prompting my muse. :)
> 
> Similar short smut - Forgotten in the Background By CastielsHeart https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183394

Dean had been staring at Novak for weeks. His heart pounded and his palms got damp, sweaty every time the guy appeared and fuck it made him horny. 

Why was that guy so hot?  
Why did Dean have to be so far in the closet? 

It made shit difficult, it made dating fucking difficult. Though right now he didn’t want to date, he wanted to fuck. They guy seemed interested too but Dean had a rep. High school was like a wolf pack, you were a hunter or pray. There was a hierarchy and Dean Winchester wasn't anyone's meat. The blue-eyed god he’d been mooning over like some sort of, well, schoolgirl was walking towards him. Shit, stop being such a goddamn coward and look at him. 

He raised his eyes from the floor where he’d slammed them on noticing his crush walking this way. 

Start at his boots ya pansy and work your way up. Bitching at himself was the only way he was doing this. Okay, good, boots. Black army style, black skinny Jeans...tight, very tight...don’t fucking stare there Dean Jesus. Belt’s cool, black fitted T-shirt...tight, the body that’s under there must be...Now I’m throbbing, fucking great. Pecs, collarbone… why is that sexy? Shit. The shudders caught him off guard. 

Novak had stopped at his locker. His t-shirt wrapped around his toned biceps like a gift. I just wanna run my finger under the edge of his shirt, just a little, is that too much to ask for?  
...keep going asshat. Hot damn that jawline, no-one was this perfect no-one. Except for Castiel fucking Novak. Dean was a bad boy, the school dick, the womaniser, the flirt...Novak was all that an also out and proud. No-one messed with him and everyone, except his friends, avoided him. 

Dean had frozen at Castiel Jaw. I know I’m hot and all but this, this is ridiculous. The cheekbones, dear god and those eyes, they shattered him. He’d made it. He looked and Novak chose that second to turn.  
He’s looking at me.  
He’s not moving.  
Go over there you douche. The walk was agonising. 

“Hey…” 

“You watch me.” Was how Castiel started his first and only ever conversation with Dean,

“Er...yeah...Sorry about that.”

“I watch you too.” 

Dean’s eye went wide.

“You, er...What?”

“Your hot Dean, like the hottest.” 

Dean flushed, feeling the heat under his tan.

Running his hand through his hair he leaned against the locker.

“You're fucking stunning.”

They locked eyes. 

“We doing this?” Novak asked leaning into Dean,

Dean nodded, his body trembled as his cock became painfully hard. 

Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand and it almost stopped his heart. Fuck, just, fuck. It felt like he had fireworks in his chest and electric shocks everywhere else. 

The tattooed bad boy holding his hand dragged him to the school's meditation room. Thank god for private schools and their new age crap. The soft mats would do. Dean slammed the door as they entered and propped a chair against it locking them in. 

Castiel pressed Dean against the wall. 

“Kiss me.” 

So Dean did, hard and fast. Their mouths hot and desperate. They panted between tugs at their clothes, each one more urgent to see the other naked. 

Hand roamed over bare flesh and Dean groaned. 

The feel of Castiel’s skin under his hands was perfect, amazing. The hard abs merged into sexy hips and the most stunning hard cock Dean had ever seen. Cas stepped back, it was a sudden change that threw Dean until he realised Castiel was admiring the view. 

“Fuck,” Novak said his breathing hard staring at Dean as if memorising him.

Then Castiel dragged Dean to the mats. 

On the way down Dean admired the tattoos that littered his lover's body, how sexy was that?

Dean lay on his back on the floor and Castiel slid his hand up Dean’s thigh and grabbed his cock in his hand. 

The squeeze took Dean by surprise and his spine bowed up from the floor. 

“Oh god...I won’t last if you do that.” he hissed,

The kiss that followed was all open mouths and wet lips. 

“I wanna fuck you, Dean.” 

Dean looked up at the dark-haired angel between his legs and nodded. 

“Castiel…” He moaned as kisses peppered his neck, chest and finally his thighs. 

Cool, slick fingers played with his ass; Cas had come prepared. 

The pressure as two hard fingers pushed into him was fucking amazing. 

Dean’s head fell back and his fingers grasped at the mats. “Oh my god..” 

“Your ass is so sexy Dean, I’m going to just slide right in. Would you like that, huh?” Castiel moaned the words as he pushed his fingers deeper. 

“Fuck yes.”

Castiel sat on his knees one finger fucking Dean and the other grasping his own hard cock. 

Dean took his cock in his hand and went to play, a hiss followed from his lover with an added, “No, not yet.”

Dean was dying, he was so horny.

“Shit Castiel..”

“Call me Cas.”

Dean nodded, it was all he could do as Cas pushed his long hard dick inside Dean’s tight slick hole. 

“Oh fuck…” he could feel every inch, every tight slick movement that Cas made. Dean shuddered which made Cas flinch. 

When he could unroll his eyes from his head, Dean stared at the guy fucking him  
“You’re amazing.”

“No, you are. This is the best I’ve ever felt.” He pushed in further, stretching Dean to fit his girth. “Jesus Dean, you’re so tight.” 

Dean couldn't even find words to describe how it felt, it was bliss. 

“Fuck me.” He moaned and Cas did. The hard, fast and relentless pounding started. 

Cas fought his way inside Dean's hole until he bottomed out. Then rolled his hips over and over, fucking the man underneath him senseless. Cas grabbed Deans thigh and hooked Dean’s leg over his shoulder so he could go deeper. 

“Holy fuck” Cas moaned, and Dean could tell the guy wasn’t going to last much longer.

The pounding intensified. Dean could feel himself getting closer to the edge and his cock twitched madly. It slapped against his stomach with each thrust. His hot, damp skin was up in flames. The thoughts that scattered through his mind were all about the guy demolishing his ass. 

“I’m so close.” Cas hissed and Dean went to grab his cock. “No.” was all Cas said before taking Dean’s dick in his hand. 

“I’m not going to last.” Dean heaved through his clenched jaw. His body was trembling with need, the orgasm was right there, waiting for Cas to push him over. 

Cas gripped him and jacked him off, it was slow, teasing. The thrusting had become twitchy, Cas was trying not to cum and failing. 

“Shit Dean, I’m coming.”

Cas grasped Deans cock and ran his thumb over the slick pre-cum covered head and Dean lost it.

“Fuck, me too.” They pulsed and writhed on the floor as Cas filled Deans ass with his hot wet cum. 

“Shit…” 

Cas withdrew, he took his time and admired his handy work. 

“I have to say, my cum looks amazing dripping out of you…”

Dean shuddered, that was the hottest thing he’d ever heard.

“Can we do that again?” Cas asked, avoiding Dean’s gaze. Oh, now he was fucking shy.

“Any time, I mean it.” 

Cas smiled, it was blinding and Dean's heart throbbed. 

“I really like you, Dean…”

“I really like you too Cas…”

The kiss was soft and sweet. 

Oh yeah, I’m good with this, Dean thought as he cuddled a panting Cas. I’m fucking awesome.


End file.
